(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to an information processing system, an information processing method, and a non-transitory computer readable medium.
(ii) Related Art
In a server that manages objects, there is a case where processing such as creation, acquisition, change, or deletion is performed on the objects in accordance with the authority of a client that is a request source of the processing. Since there is a case where creation, change, deletion, and the like are performed on objects that are managed by a server, when authority is fixedly associated with a client independently of the objects, it may sometimes be difficult to perform such processing on the objects in a flexible manner in accordance with the authority of the client.